


Ridiculous

by TheodoreR (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Just some random Thiam cause why not, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheodoreR
Summary: But then, his boyfriend is often ridiculous. The fact itself that Theo is allowed to call Liam his boyfriend is ridiculous, since no sane person would allow Theo, murderous chimera Theo, of all people, to call him that.Not that Theo complains.





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, honestly.  
> I just wanted to try and improvise something in English since I never done it and now I had and that's it.  
> I hope it makes sense.

 

“You really don’t know how to fish?”

Theo doesn’t know what’s so strange about that that his boyfriend can’t find himself to believe it. Since Liam came out with this boat trip idea that morning, he already asked him twice. He probably had less trouble believing in werewolf when he was first bitten by Scott, which is just ridiculous. But then, his boyfriend is often ridiculous. The fact itself that Theo is allowed to call Liam his boyfriend is ridiculous, since no sane person would allow _Theo,_ murderous chimera Theo, of all people, to call him that. Not that Theo complains.  

“What _exactly_ do you think I was doing with the Dread Doctors all my life, Liam? Typical kid stuff? Are you gonna be surprised that I never went to Disneyland too?” Theo is aware that his voice sounds annoyed, even if he’s really not, because that’s what his voice always sounds when he talks to Liam. Which is also kinda ridiculous, since he actually loves Liam very much, like to death, but then again, Theo loving someone is ridiculous too, isn’t it?

Liam would say _no it's not_ , Theo knows it.

Tara would say _yes, it is_ , Theo knows that too.

“I never went to Disneyland” Liam says, staring at the void, like he just realized that.

“I’ve never been on a boat” Theo replies, standing in Liam’s uncle’s boat.

“What?” Liam is again ridiculously surprised, as if Theo said he’s never been in a car or something. “Well” he adds after recovering from the shocking news, gesturing at their surroundings. “This is a boat.”

What is really shocking is that Theo is in love with this idiot.

“Thanks for clarifying, I thought we were in a tennis court.”

The first time they kissed, Theo wondered for a second if that was the ending of their constant bickering.

“Shut up Raeken, you don’t even know how to play Lacrosse, what can I expect from you.”

It was not.

“Well, are you gonna teach me or what?” Theo raises his eyebrow.

“You want to play Lacrosse? _Now_?”

“No, dumbass, I mean fishing.”

“Oh yeah, come here.”

Theo takes one step, entering the far away reign of 'here' and Liam hands him the fishing rod.

“So, the first thing you need to do is to bait your hook.”

Theo is a very good learner, he spent his childhood observing the Dread Doctors conducting experiments and stuff trying to understand it, but the first thing he does is to  _not_ bait his hook, because it appears Liam has lost his mind and expects him to actually _touch_ a big slimy worm, as if Theo wanted nothing more than to spend his Sunday close to disgusting, dangerous things that should always stay hidden underground, far away from his sight.

Liam calls him a big baby and a heated fight starts, going back to the time Theo killed his alpha –which is the most ridiculous thing Theo has ever been held accountable for, since Scott is alive and well, and yet people keep bringing that back, even Scott himself, which is even more ridiculous because dead people don’t complain.

Eventually Liam does the thing with the hook and now they’re both sitting in front of their fishing roads staring at the water. Liam has already caught two fish and Theo is pissed, because he’s losing. Nobody explicitly said it was a competition, but it’s him and Liam and so of course it’s a competition.

What pisses Theo off the most is not the fact that he’s losing, but the fact that he’s losing doing absolutely nothing and Liam is winning doing absolutely nothing, because fishing is apparently just sit there and wait.

“This is stupid” Theo says after a while.

“You say that just because you’re losing.”

It’s true, Theo wouldn’t be pissed off if he was winning by just sitting there. But no, he’s losing, even if he hasn’t done anything wrong, so he’s pissed.

“You’re cheating. You sabotaged my hook.”

“I didn’t.”

“Then why all the fish keep ignoring it?”

“Because they _know_. Fish can smell fear.”

This is the most ridiculous thing of the day and Liam seems to know it too, because he just starts chuckling by himself like he sometimes does. Theo holds back a smile, like he sometimes does when he just finds himself smiling back just because his boyfriend is doing it, then he points out: “I’m not afraid of fish.”

“Yes you are” Liam is not looking at him, his eyes fixed on the blue water in front of them. “You’re afraid of fish, and worms, and to say that you love me.”

Theo opens his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights and stares at Liam, who’s still quietly looking at the water like he didn’t just dropped a bomb in such a casual way.

They’ve been together for six months now and Theo still hasn’t said it, and this is what really is ridiculous, Theo knows it. He knows it, but he just had hoped that Liam didn’t, because sometimes Liam doesn’t know basic stuff, like how electrons work and so Theo had hoped that maybe he didn’t know either that it’s pointless to be with someone who doesn’t say it back, ever. But he does. He does and Theo feels stupid now, because Liam is right and  _he is_ scared.

He’s on a boat with is boyfriend and he’s scared, how ridiculous is that?

“I’m..” he mutters with a stupid hesitant voice. He clears his throat. “I’m not afraid.”

Theo is such a good liar, he has always been, all his life, and that’s why he knows that right now he totally sucked.  

“Yes you are” Liam contradicts him and Theo looks down, feeling even more stupid. He does love Liam, he knows he does and Liam knows he does, everybody knows, so why can’t he just say it out loud? “But it’s okay” Liam says and he’s a lot closer now, standing in front of his chair. His hands close on Theo’s and pull him up, so that he’s standing right in front of him, and then he touches Theo’s chin, gently, like he rarely does, because usually they’re both rough and passionate and hungry. Liam stares at him in the eyes now. “Because I’m not.”

 

 

Theo’s fishing road is shaken by a sudden tug, but he’s too busy with his boyfriend’s lips to notice he’s losing a little less now.

 


End file.
